


Ландыши

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [43]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Ландыши — символ чистоты, любви и грусти. И Айрис верит, что в её руках они станут маленьким фонариком, которому под силу развеять серые сумерки, свившие себе гнёзда в каждом уголке надорского замка.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Ландыши

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

В Надоре поднимались рано, бормотали молитвы в полумраке холодной капеллы, садились за стол, воздав хвалу Создателю за его дары — и Айрис всё думала, отчего бы ЕМУ, так любящему всё сущее, не расщедриться на что-нибудь повкуснее серой комковатой овсянки. Нет, то было раньше — сейчас она не роптала. Сегодня она спешила — и ей не было дела до болтовни тётушки Аурелии; даже Эйвон Ларак, то и дело проносивший ложку с кашей мимо впалого рта, выглядел всего лишь милым рассеянным стариком. У неё было дело, важное, тайное, и она не собиралась посвящать в него никого — даже Эдит с Дейдри. Хотя... им бы тоже, конечно, любопытно было взглянуть, но они же всё затопчут!

Накинув плащ, она проворно сбежала вниз по лестнице, прошла через двор: там, чуть ли не напротив парадного входа, раскорячилась старая телега, у которой недоставало одного колеса. Прелая прошлогодняя солома свисала с наспех сколоченного бортика, словно сырая тряпица. Пять лет... матушка будто приговорила их — и древний замок, и Айрис с девочками, и прислугу, и полуобвалившиеся донжоны, и дозорные башни — к смерти. Вслед за отцом. Только жизнь покидала их медленно, незаметно, сочилась по капле — и живую кровь вбирали в себя равнодушные скалы, обступившие Надор со всех сторон.

Как же славно, что хотя бы Дику удалось уехать в столицу! Айрис вздохнула, потянула на себя тяжёлую створку ворот...

— Далёко вы, эрэа Айрис? — Рут окликнул её от конюшен. Порой её казалось, что только прислуге пока ещё есть дело до них, живых — Дика, Дейдри, Эдит. И до неё.  
— Нет, я только прогуляюсь по тропе до ельника. Я скоро вернусь.

Порой она могла нагрубить старому Руту, но сегодня ей хотелось быть доброй со всеми — ведь там, в подлеске, её ждало настоящее таинство. Чудо не даётся в злые руки — так некогда говорила старая Нэн, баюкая маленькую своевольную герцогиню Надора.

Она ступала по камням и опавшим иглам, воображая себя, как некогда в далёком детстве, лесной феей: достаточно всего одного прикосновения — и оживёт старый замшелый дуб, покроются листвой высохшие и кажущиеся мёртвыми кусты бересклета, яблони, будто красотки на выданье, закутаются в бело-розовые шали.

...Ещё пару дней назад они были совсем невзрачными — просто зелёные листья, каждый из которых похож на маленькую лодку величиной с ладошку. Но на тонких цветоносах уже покачивались крохотные салатовые бусинки. А вдруг она опоздала? Матушка и тётка два дня не выпускали её из замка, говорили, она недостаточно усердна — и она все пальцы истыкала вышивальной иглой, злилась, но под неподвижным взглядом Мирабеллы не смела отбросить своё рукоделие. Дейдри и Эдит только ниже склоняли головки над пяльцами — матушка наводила на них страх. 

...Нет-нет, вот же она, её поляна! Она прижалась к шершавому стволу, осторожно заглядывая в прогалок между двумя елями, раздвинула колючие ветви. Да! То, что ещё два дня назад представлялось бледно-зелёными горошинами, сегодня обратилось нежнейшим белым чудом! Снежные бубенчики на тонкой нити, нарядные, как вуаль невесты. 

Айри подошла ближе, присела на корточки, склонившись над цветами: здесь, в густом аромате подлеска, приправленном терпким запахом прошлогодней листвы, их тонкий, дурманящий голову дух был едва различим. На листьях блестели крупные капли — должно быть, от прошедшего ночью дождя. Как маленькие зеркала, думалось ей: наверное, рано-рано утром в них смотрятся трудолюбивые муравьи и пятнистые божьи коровки.  
Она неуверенно протянула руку — как же ей хотелось обладать этим неприметным сокровищем! Но она не будет жадиной, она возьмёт совсем немного и принесёт в замок свои снежные колокольчики. И в её руках они станут маленьким фонариком, трепетным ясным светом весны, которому — кто знает? — под силу развеять серые сумерки, свисшие себе гнёзда в каждом уголке замка.

Она вернулась на тропу; отсюда до подъёмного моста было не больше пары сотен бье. И вдруг представила себе так ясно: сейчас из-за поворота раздастся стук копыт, покажется гнедой жеребец с чёрной гривой — как же ей нравилось прежде заплетать её в косички! — и отец подхватил её, усадит перед собой и скажет: "Ну что, домой, моя звёздочка? Не замёрзла?". В её воспоминаниях он всегда был сильным, широкоплечим — и отчего-то в доспехах, как святой Алан... Она зажмурилась, тряхнула головой. Пора домой.

***

Пока Айри поднималась в гостиную, ей отчего-то казалось, что матушка хотя бы улыбнётся, увидев нежный букетик в её руках. Но нет: Мирабелла возвышалась у стола... несмотря на то, что мать была не высока ростом, она всегда казалась Айрис высокой — как колонна в подземном храме. На её щеках выступили красные пятна, губы были сжаты. Её словно окутывало серое облако: как будто вся моль надорского замка кружила над её головой. Бледные пальцы комкали бумагу — она явно намеревалась порвать свиток, но ей это никак не удавалось.

— Я только что получила известие из Олларии, — молвила она, и Айрис поняла, что письмо принесло беду. — Ваш брат, поправ фамильную честь, присягнул убийце вашего отца.

Айри замерла, не произнося ни слова: она слишком хорошо знала, что любой её ответ разгневает мать. Взгляд Мирабеллы упал на ландыши, что Айрис всё ещё прижимала к груди.

— Выбросите это. От них болит голова.  
— Как скажете, матушка, — Айри отвернулась — ей не хотелось, чтобы Мирабелла заметила выступившие на глазах слёзы — выбежала из залы и поспешила к себе наверх.

Дик... нет, он не предатель, он... он просто осмелился пожелать себе иной жизни. Как и она — однажды она тоже посмеет. И она поставила букет в вазу на окне, старательно расправляя гладкие прохладные листья.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
